Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for improving the efficiency of remote method invocations (“RMI”) within a multi-tiered enterprise network and for generating and configuring dynamic proxies.
Description of the Related Art